expect the unexpected
by russian-vodka101
Summary: life was great for Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, they had it all. untill one little opps we forgot someting. lthis is the life of two runaway's and their little bundle.


**Hi guys, sorry you haven't heard from me for a while i have been taking some time to read other peoples marvellous stories. I am writing this story for a friend for she like me loves gossip girl.( mostly chuck) she is kinda angry at me at the moment so i hope this can cheer her up and brighten her day. ( kinda doesn't help that I made her sick with a bad cold, I mean bad u soooooo don't want to have it ur nose never stops running). I don't own the rights to gossip girl but I do wish I owned the characters so I could give lizzy chuck as a get well prezzie. But for now a bad on the back and a suck it up it'll get better will have to do. Sorry for any spelling mistake i am a really really bad speller. On with the story **

**Overview: i haven't seen a lot of gossip girl episodes so i don't know that much about it so bear with me. Chuck and Blair ran away after finding somthing big out. Any guess's?. They run away to france to be closer to Blair's dad( don't know his name plz tell me).but somthing unexpected happens. Want to know what it is, you'll just have to wait and see.**

Chapter 1: news

Hospital. How I hate the word, there is only two things i hate more public hospitals and Brooklyn. Karma has really come back to bite me on the ass because I am right now at a puplic hospital in, dear i say it Brooklyn. I thought while shivering. The doctor had left me and chuck ten minutes ago with blood samples and hasn't come back to tell us the verdict. And i your wondering why on hell would Blair waldorf ( is it the right spelling) and Chuck Bass be at Brooklyn let alone its public hospital, well over the past three days I have been sick badly every morning. I wasn't to worried about but Chuck totally flipped out saying stuff like what if or you could be blah blah blah. Brooklyn well any normal person wouldn't think that i would ever go to that hospital so that is what we did, not wanting any press to blast all over the front page that i was dying or terminally ill.

"blair" huh i thought as i heard a voice." Hello earth to blair" it said again but this time i could pick up who it was straight away the one and only...

"chuck what do you want " i snapped for that bloody docter hasn't come back yet and i was getting impatient.

" blair their is no need to snap pi just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat or not" he said. Uhhh it is so hard to stay mad at him.

"ohh sorry" i suddenly felt very stupid. " yes i woud like the best they have to offer and by the looks of this place it isn't much" i said staring at the plain white walls and small tv. God would it kill them to add a little colour or are they all colour blind. They probally are seeing as they are mostly Brooklyn born I thought wile scoffing just as chuck came back throught the door with the worl'ds most yummyist looking hamburger.

"is that a hamburger" i said hiding the fact that i thought it looked to die for which would be very hard considering i am in a hospital.

" yes and its for me, i bought you a nice healthy salad" he smirked.

"give me" i replyed. He handed over and i looked at the salad. Huhu this is Brooklyn food. It looked bloody awfull. I had no desire to eat salad for once in my life. The burger looked so ravishing.

"hey chuck could you plz go find the docter get him to hurry up or i am going to my mothers private hospital i don't care if the whole world thinks i am gonna die cause if i have to stay in this bloody uncomfortable bed anylonger i will bloody kill myself" i was neally screaming by the time i had finished my rant.

"blair i really don't think leaving you alone right know is a good option" he said.

"pz" i pleaded. Yes for once im my life blair waldorf was pleading to someone let alone a Bass

"fine" he said leaving. I waited for about 5 minutes before i shot out of bed and started eating his burger and mmmmmmmm it tasted even better than i looked i would have to make chuck get me some to go.

Just after i finished of the last bite the door opened and Chuck and Docter Hamston walked in.

"well" i said wanting to hear what was wrong with me.

"miss waldorf i have run many test and am happy to announce to you in about 8 mounths you and mr Bass will have a new mouth to feed" he said.

What the hell does that mean i thought and i guess Chuck had the same thought because he said" what"

"mr Bass miss Waldorf is pregnant" he said. Yes i haven't got any diases or ant terminally. Hang on what did he say somthing about my being gregnant no it was pregnant, no whats the word he said agant, brgnant , pregnant. That's it he said i am pregnant.

"WHAT" i yelled at him so loud that the bloody whole hospital would have heard me, great they will be deaf and colour blind.

Looking over to Chuck i saw that he was just as surprised as i was. He had a strange look in his eye's that could only be translated to. WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCRUDE.

**Done first chapter i hope you all liked it especially Liz, i shall only up date if liz asks me to orif i get ten very nice reviews, hehehehehe you can review more than ine cause that is what i do when someone asks for reviews before they update. U can cheak out my other stories i and hoping to update soon but my computer deleted them so i have to probally start again. PS cheack out my friend liz's story, she only has one so far but it is supper awesome. Her author name is Lowka101. Ist a really good story i suggest ya should read it. **

**Xoxox ill write soon **


End file.
